


Perversion of the Dead

by AyyTheHack



Category: Gakuen Mokushiroku | Highschool of the Dead
Genre: Breast Worship, F/F, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Lolicon, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyyTheHack/pseuds/AyyTheHack
Summary: Alice Maresato is a little pervert who likes to watch her fellow survivors bathe. Until the day she gets caught.A commissioned story. Read the tags.
Relationships: Maresato Alice/Miyamoto Rei/Marikawa Shizuka
Kudos: 14





	Perversion of the Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Another commission, this time about the regretfully dead series Highschool of the Dead. Enjoy and READ THE TAGS.

This was quickly becoming Alice Maresato’s favourite spot in the whole world.

Not that there was much left of the world, anyways. The inexplicable arrival of “them” broke down the carefully constructed society as easily as if it was never there, the world around the survivors turning into a chaotic catastrophe in the span of a day. Alice had been part of that catastrophe, but at the present time the girl was trying not to dwell on it. At eleven years old she was decidedly mature for her age, taking the death of her parents rather well as long as she stayed on the move, looking forwards rather than back so as to not fall prey to grief.

Fortunately her positive outlook was comparatively easy to keep because Alice wasn’t alone. Almost as soon as her father was killed and “they” closed in on her a group of teenagers (except for one _very_ adult woman) rescued her and brought her along with them. Alice was eternally grateful to Takashi Komuro and his group, and her being in the relative safety of Saya Takagi’s family estate was exclusively because she was “adopted” by them like that. She adored the whole group, really, seeing them as basically a new family, and liked to believe that her dad would’ve been happy to see her taken good care of.

But while Alice liked the whole group equally she would be lying to say that she had equal thoughts of them. Takashi and Kohta were great, strong and reliable, but if Alice didn’t spend far longer thinking about Shizuka Marikawa’s bust she wouldn’t be hiding in the supply closet to spy on her taking a bath.

Sure, her actions made her a bit of a pervert, but Alice didn’t get hung up on that. Behind her cheerfulness the girl _was_ a pervert, a quite early-bloomer who was already finding out things about her body before the world turned on its head. Now finding herself in a group surrounded by so many beautiful women the girl couldn’t help but use her below-notice youth to get away with ogling and touching them. She slept on Shizuka’s lap, hugged Saya even though the bespectacled teen was usually quite abrasive about such contact coming from anyone else, and got away with it all scot free whereas if any of the boys tried it they’d get slapped and told out at the very least.

Today was supposed to be just another day where Alice hid in the supply closet and touched herself while watching the immensely busty school nurse clean herself, but what the young girl found in that sumptuous bathroom was quite a bit more damning.

“Fuck, look at those damn cowtits swinging around! You look ridiculous, you know that? Those things are _far_ too big!”

Rei Miyamoto was there, nominally sharing the bathtub with Shizuka but actually doing far more than that. Standing behind a bent over blonde Rei was ramming into her with an enormous… thing strapped to her waist. Being such an early-bloomer Alice knew exactly what that was, since she’d seen it on places she wasn’t supposed to be looking before: a strap-on, used by women who wanted to be intimate with other women sometimes. Alice had always wanted to try one of those, see how they felt inside her, but obviously she couldn’t just walk into a store and get one. And even if she could, she would probably at least start with something smaller than her fellow survivor was using.

The angle wasn’t ideal, but by her wide hip swings it was obvious that Rei was pulling and pushing a _whole_ lot of rigid rubber into the school nurse, smashing her hips against a curvy, cushiony ass while the hiding young girl got a front row seat to watch Shizuka’s massive breasts swing beneath her torso. The blonde had the most gigantic pair of tits Alice had ever seen; the girl couldn’t even begin to guess at her cup size, but imagined a J or even double-J couldn’t be that far off. Not only that but Shizuka was so very tall, towering over most males they came across, and curvy all over, a true one-woman banquet for the eyes that, as the events were showing, was apparently so lusty a sight that even other women couldn’t resist her allure.

As proof of that Rei bent over and filled her hands with that excess of titflesh, digging into their soft mass and squeezing hard enough to make the mochi-like mounds spill between her fingers. “Nobody ever took you seriously, you know,” she continued, taunting the nurse like she wanted to make her feel bad about her glorious bosoms. “The students only ever went to your office to gawk at your tits! And it doesn’t help that you’re such an airhead too! Did all your nutrition go to these udders instead of your brain?”

“ _Ah! Ah!_ I-I don’t…” Shizuka seemed to be a bit at a loss, gasping and flushing while Rei abused her both physically and verbally. “They t-totally didn’t –”

“ ** _Yes_** , they did!” Rei interrupted, pulling on Shizuka’s large nipples and stretching her huge boobs, making the extra-curvy blonde scream. “Everybody in the school wanted to gawk at you! The students, that pervert Shidō… fuck, I’m sure even Alice must think of you as nothing but a walking pair of tits!”

Hearing her name dropped out of nowhere made Alice gasp. That wouldn’t have been so bad – the water splashing around and the sounds of the two older women’s skins slapping was quite loud – but the girl also startled and pushed over a bucket, and that was unmistakable.

“ _Gah!_ Miyamoto-san, I think someone’s –”

“Yeah, I heard,” Rei grunted, a furious glint in her eyes as she pulled out of Sizuka and approached the closet. “I swear if one of those goons outside snuck in here –!”

The door slammed open, revealing none other than Alice herself, pale and terrified with her clothes still in a bit of disarray. Shizuka gasped theatrically, and Rei herself seemed completely thrown off by the sight.

“A-Alice?”

The young girl swallowed dry. Rei’s still wet strap-on swung in front of her face, even bigger than she’d imagined. She was busted and then some.

“ _Umm…_ I can explain?”

—X—

“You little pervert!” Rei chastised her, pulling at Alice’s clothes while hastily removing the girl from the supply closet. Apparently Alice’s attempt at explaining her presence there didn’t convince (she never was a good liar), and the headstrong teen had immediately jumped to the very very right conclusion that she was there to peep.

What Alice didn’t expect was for Rei to pull at her clothes until she stood in the bathroom in only her panties, blushing furiously as the older girl stood back to her full height and put her hands in her hips.

“You were going to spy on Shizuka-sensei, weren’t you?” she asked, even though she looked like she knew the answer already.

“I-I…” Alice babbled, unsure how to answer and still reeling from her hasty undressing.

“Didn’t I tell you?” Rei continued, this time addressing Shizuka who was still halfway in the bathtub, bent over with her head resting on her forearms and smiling at the scene before her. “Even Alice can’t help but see you for the cow you are.”

Shizuka actually giggled. “I noticed her staring from time to time,” she revealed, making Alice even more mortified. “Sleeping in my lap only to look at me from below and such. She really is a little pervert, huh?”

“I’m not – **_GAH!_** ” Alice still felt the need to try and defend herself, even in the face of overwhelming evidence, but Rei would have none of it and interrupted her by grabbing the young girl’s pinkish-red hair.

“Really?” she asked. “Well, then I guess I’ll just go back to teaching this stupid cow a lesson and you can walk along. I was gonna ask if you wanted to join instead of just peep from the closet, but since you’re not a pervert I don’t think you’d be interested.”

With that Rei turned around and, still swinging that massive strap-on on her hips, walked back to the tub and Shizuka, her skin glistening in the myriad lights of the luxurious bathroom. When she reached the blonde nurse she grabbed her by her beautiful golden hair and pulled her into a steamy kiss, and all the while Alice looked on, conflicted. Was Rei being serious about her invitation? They were both so hot with their curvy bodies and big boobs, while Alice was about as womanly as a child her age was expected to be. Still, when the two women separated their kiss and Shizuka threw Alice a wink while Rei returned to her position behind the busty adult woman she couldn’t hold back.

“W-wait!” Alice called out, finally moving her hands from where they were covering her nonexistent breasts. “I, _uhh…_ maybe I am a bit of a pervert…”

Rei and Shizuka both laughed at her confession, but it didn’t sound like a mean, mocking laugh. Instead they both got out of the bathtub simultaneously and grabbed Alice, lifting her small body without much trouble while the girl let out a surprised noise that was soon drowned when they threw her in the water, panties and all. As soon as Alice surfaced, gasping and shaking the water from her face, Shizuka immediately cradled her head and gently brought the young girl into a kiss. She laid herself on the tub and brought Alice to lie atop her body, legs spread to the sides to better accommodate their young companion.

Alice moaned into Shizuka’s mouth. This was her very first kiss, ever, and it was with the sexiest woman she’d ever seen while they were both naked – or almost naked in Alice’s case – and she was lying atop the school nurse’s preposterous breasts. They were so big it was like lying on a water mattress for the tiny girl, and there was really nowhere else for her hands to end up than there, both for support and to finally feel for herself the objects of her lust. Her lips losing their virginity along with her hands, Alice didn’t really know what to do, but Shizuka was patient and gentle, at first merely pecking the young girl’s lips without being too forward while her own hands merely helped keep her in place.

It didn’t last long, though, because there was someone else in the room, and Rei Miyamoto wasn’t one to sit on the sidelines. She swiftly grabbed Alice by the waist and pulled her away from Shizuka’s soft embrace, turning the girl around to herself and planting her own kiss in those young lips. Unlike the kindly blonde, though, Rei was much more forward, immediately introducing Alice to her tongue and, once the eleven-year old was sat on her lap, moving her hands to her flat chest and tiny nipples, which she pinched none-too-gently.

“ _Ah!_ R-Rei-san…” Alice moaned, gasping at the alien but definitely not unpleasant feel of having her chest played with. She didn’t think there would be much fun to be had with her childish (lack of) bosom, but apparently the older teen disagreed because as soon as her lips weren’t clashing with Alice’s she lowered her head and took one small rosy peak in her mouth. “ ** _AHH!_** You’re b-biting them…!”

Rei’s teeth hurt on Alice’s nipples, but in kind of a good way that made the girl shudder. Shizuka soon made herself known again, pushing her mountainous breasts against Alice’s narrow back and weaving her arms around the slim girl. “Come on, Miyamoto-san, be gentle,” she said, pouting.

“Why should I?” Rei retorted, licking up Alice’s chest. “She may look like a cute little angel, but this naughty girl’s been spying on you for who knows how long. I think she wants this, don’t you Alice-chan?”

The question came with another bite at Alice’s nipples, making the young redhead whine like a kitten. “ _Yesss…_ ” she moaned. “I liked the way you were so mean with Shizuka-san’s boobs…”

Shizuka giggled in Alice’s ear and Rei let go of her sensitive nipple to kiss the small girl again. Much like before she went straight for the gold, pushing her tongue past those youthful lips and swallowing Alice’s gasps straight from the source. Meanwhile both her and Shizuka’s hands ran over that slim torso, feeling up Alice’s flat chest and her cute little navel.

“I’m glad you liked it,” Rei said once her and Alice’s lips separated, a thin line of saliva connecting them, shaking from the young girl’s gasping. “Because now _you_ get to be as mean to them as you want.”

—X—

Shizuka, lying on her back atop a fluffy towel, looked like a full-course meal. Her gigantic J-cup breasts were as a pair of mountains on her chest, her gorgeous face usually the picture of kindness twisted into a tongue-flapping, heart-eyed mask of lust as Rei spread her legs and pushed a solid foot of arm-thick rubber into her pussy. The thing was so long it knocked on the entrance of her womb, and so thick it bulged the poor nurse’s flat stomach in every full thrust, not to mention that the usually hot-headed but otherwise unassuming Miyamoto drove that thing with the precision and ferociousness one would expect out of a pro. Shizuka vaguely remembered Rei having a boyfriend before “they” showed up, but she didn’t really know what had come of him and, considering the teenager’s obvious experience being the one fucking her partner she imagine he was either into some really out-there stuff or was serving as an unwitting beard.

None of that mattered now, though, and while the oversized dildo crushing her sensitive inner walls was blowing her mind the real coup de grâce was Alice, the practically-nude eleven-year old sitting atop Shizuka’s body and practically mauling her giant tits while being constantly goaded by the sadistic brunette.

“Nice, Alice-chan,” she praised after Alice smacked Shizuka’s left tit and sent it wobbling for quite a few seconds from how soft and pillowy those massive globes were. “You can be harsher, you know. Shizuka-sensei is a total masochist. Do you know what that means?”

Alice slapped the busty nurse’s other breast, making the airheaded blonde cry out, her exclamation elongated by Rei also plunging the foot-long dildo all the way inside her. “I dunno,” Alice said. “I think I’ve seen it before, but I can’t remember…”

Rei chuckled. “It means she’s a slut who gets off on people hitting her,” she explained. Shizuka looked like she was about to object to that particular wording, but a harsh slap to her meaty thigh shut her up in a throaty moan. “So even if it hurts, she won’t mind. In fact, it’ll only make it better for her!”

Alice smiled widely and, without even bothering to ask the blonde if this was in any way accurate – it was fairly obvious it _was_ – really laid it on her, slapping her right breast _hard_ , the smack resounding in the tiled bathroom. Shizuka threw her head back, screaming in joy at the harsh treatment while Rei laughed and rammed her pussy even harder, filling the room with the harsh **_SLAP! SLAP!_** of skin on skin.

“ _Ha ha!_ See, Alice-chan? She loves it!” Rei said joyfully. “Bite her tits! She’s just a dumb cow, so treat her like one!”

Once again Shizuka kind of wanted to object to Rei giving their young companion ideas like that, but the second Alice grabbed both of her thick nipples and _twisted_ them she once again whipped her hair back, her loose tongue making an arc of saliva in the air as her body contorted and she fell into an explosive orgasm. None of the blonde’s two tormentors stopped or even slowed down, her moaning and screaming having to share the air with the sounds of Rei’s hips smashing into her own and Alice’s mouth descending on a nipple and loudly slurping on it.

“Your boobs are amazing, Shizuka-san!” Alice said, burying her head in those pillowy, glorious mounds. They really were so incredibly huge and soft, always looking lewd even when their owner dressed rather modestly in sweaters and such. Alice couldn’t believe she was actually sucking on them after lusting after the preposterously-curvy nurse since the day they met. Rei, however, intervened with her own voice.

“She doesn’t have boobs, Alice-chan,” the teen said, bending over Alice and pushing her own rather large but nowhere near Shizuka’s level breasts into the young girl’s back so she could reach and sink her hand into one of the blonde’s funbags. “I have boobs, and soon so will you, because we’re _girls_. This bitch, with these giant ridiculous things? She’s a _cow!_ ”

Rei grabbed a handful of pale titflesh and used the leverage to pound into Shizuka’s pussy with renewed vigor, the ultra busty woman going on another moaning rant while Rei concluded her line of thought with a triumphant exclamation.

“And cows have **_UDDERS!_** ”

Shizuka once again thrashed about, senses washed over with pleasure in another bone-deep orgasm. Rei mercilessly kept going, pounding the curvy nurse even as her insides got so tight in her orgasmic contractions that the giant dildo she was being fucked with had trouble moving in and out. Meanwhile Alice returned to biting, groping and sucking, her fascination with Shizuka’s gifted tits winning over any reservation she could have. Rei’s words made sense to her: Shizuka was clearly of an entire different breed from normal girls like herself and the high school girl with that ridiculous body and hypnotizing breasts, the formerly immaculate skin of which was growing full of marks from the other two’s palms, fingers and mouths.

Alice and Rei only let up on Shizuka’s body when she begged them to give her a minute, gasping out of breath and so sensitive even the slightest stimulus made her shake from hair to toe. Rei pulled the dildo out of the nurse’s by then soaked and swollen red pussy, admiring her handiwork when the sopping hole was left slightly gaping from the thorough fucking and the hard rubber was dripping with juices.

“ _Haaah_ … look at her,” Rei mused, admiring Shizuka’s body flushed all over and covered in sweat. The blonde had an arm over her eyes, her deep breaths making those mountainous breasts sway invitingly. “Now that’s a well-fucked cow, Alice-chan.”

Alice, meanwhile, looked over her shoulder at that big dildo. It was almost as long as her entire midriff, surely much longer than the distance between her crotch and navel…

“I-I want… next, Rei-san,” she said, looking at the older girl shyly even though she was sitting atop the body of a woman who’d just cummed her brains out with her help.

“You, w-what?” Rei asked, for the first time taken aback in this debauched situation. “Are you sure? I think I could maybe get you a smaller one…”

“No!” Alice exclaimed, only realizing how needy she sounded after and correcting herself. “I-I-I mean, I don’t think – I mean, I think I can take that one!”

—X—

Alice gulped. Not even the comfort of sitting between Shizuka’s spread legs and resting against those delightfully soft and pillowy pillows of titflesh helped put the girl’s heart at ease when Rei rested the strap-on dildo on her and showed just how deep the thing would go inside her tight, nubile body.

It was more than half the way up to her budding tits from the base sitting on the girl’s panty-covered virgin lips. It was really, _really_ big. The fit looked impossible.

“Alice-chan, are you…” Rei started, but Alice interrupted her. As apprehensive as she was, the young girl was far more turned on than that, and Rei must’ve asked her if she was sure about a hundred times by now.

“I am!” she confirmed. “I can take it!”

Shizuka rubbed soothing circles on the girl’s stomach. “Just take it easy, okay?” the kindly nurse offered.

Rei nodded and slid the long rubber shaft along until the head was near Alice’s panties. Then, finally, she pulled them off, baring the girl’s pristine, youthful pussy to the two of them. It looked, as expected, tight and virginal. Wholly inadequate for the task at hand.

That didn’t stop it from opening like a flower to accept the enormous head of Rei’s dildo.

“ ** _AAAAaaaaAAhHHHnnnnNNn!_** ” Alice whined. She suddenly was spread so wide, so full of unwieldy rubber that it was hard to even breathe, and that was _just the head!_ “ _Rei-saaaaan…_ ”

Rei was gasping, the sight of Alice’s young virginal hole being stretched so much by her making it hard to focus on anything else. She did notice something, though…

“No blood,” she muttered. “Did Alice-chan ever…?”

Alice moaned and blushed even harder. “I b-broke it,” she confessed, not looking Rei in the eyes and therefore not noticing when the high-schooler saw red.

“Is that so?” she asked, grinning dangerously. “You really are naughty, aren’t you?”

Before Alice could respond Rei pushed, cramming almost half the dildo into the girl in one thrust and making her outright scream. A distinctive bulge appeared on Alice’s stomach while she thrashed about in Shizuka’s lap, the blonde stroking her hair and trying to calm her down with her warmth.

“You – little – fucking – **_pervert!_** ” Rei accused, thrusting again and again and burying more and more rubber into Alice, now pushing up into her cervix and threatening to go beyond. “Doing all this dirty stuff in your age!”

“ _I’m sowwwyyyy_!” Alice cried, the pain of having her insides rearranged by the enormous penetration mixing with pleasure until she couldn’t tell one from the other. “I’m sorry I’m such a pervert!”

Rei snatched both of Alice’s nipples and twisted them hard, feeling a gush of wetness hit her crotch in response. She started properly fucking the young little deviant now, sawing in and out to watch that bulge snake up and down her tight body. Alice could only scream and cry out in pleasure, experiencing her first peak from getting actually fucked while so high already it almost didn’t register, and it was swiftly followed by another.

Eventually, from Rei’s insistent pushing, the bulge of that foot-long rubber toy climbed past her navel and the head battered its way into the preteen’s womb, pushing her to cum another time. The abuse to her little tits continued almost as fiercely as to her insides, and this time Shizuka decided to join the fun, twisting her pretty pink nipples until they were rigid like little rocks and more red than pink, all the while whispering soothing words to her, telling her to relax and be a good girl. Rei was saying quite the opposite, though.

“You’re such a bad girl, Alice-chan! Nobody at your age should be such a perverted sow!”

Alice mindlessly apologized for her naughtiness as Rei continued to fuck her for what felt like an hour – actually closer to some fifteen minutes, as it was quite a hard pace to maintain – until finally the dominant teenager threw her own head back, her long auburn hair whipping around as she came violently, strap-on buried to the hilt in Alice’s preteen, formerly virginal hole.

“ _UGGHHHH!_ Fuck!” she cursed, body shaking as she rode out her orgasm. “God, Alice-chan…”

Alice whined, her voice failing her as she came down from her umpteenth peak, covered in sweat and barely coherent. Shizuka’s hand stroked her hair fondly. “You took it so well,” the nurse said, smiling that soothing smile of hers. “You should be proud ❤️”

Alice smiled up at her, only to grimace when Rei pulled the dildo out from deep inside the girl.

“ _Ngh_ , sorry Alice-chan,” Rei said, pulling the rest of the way out more carefully. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No way,” Alice said, tired but sounding as cheerful as ever. “I told you I could take it!”

Rei smiled fondly and ruffled the girl’s hair herself. “That you did. You’re such a good girl.”

Alice giggled at the praise and threw herself to hug Rei, who also joined in on her laughter.

“Thank you! I loved doing this with you and Shizuka-san!” the girl said, words slightly muffled from having her head buried in Rei’s boobs. The real shocking part, however, was when she looked up at the teen from the valley of her breasts and asked: “You think we could bring Saya-chan next time?”


End file.
